Heritage
by Blue Viper
Summary: Sun ce hasn't been a very good king, casting out his daughter, his best tacticion, the expirate and his 'whore'. But now they are getting revenge for their lords evil plots, they will save the Kingdom of Wu... Even if it costs a lives...WARNING: OC and Pa


Here is my first chapter, I hope you injoy.

Chapter: 1 Long Night

Lu Xun and Gan Ning have had quiet an adanvture on their hand's, they met lovers, enemies, and a new side of their young lord. Sun Ce hadn't been a very good king, he had drivin' his own daughter out of the kingdom. And her and her friend's are on the run from him, only to 'gain allies as they run. They may not be in thousands but it's enough to at lest take him off gaurd. They are off on a quest up the mountain to discover the body of Cobra's and Strong's goddess. But what they find will be good, or bad?

They were all in the bush's, Cobra was being impationt as she growled in her position. She hated waiting and what she called, 'Hiding'. Ceno sat in the middle of the road holding his ankle pretending to be hurt. soon a horse and carrage came by and stopped. the driver looked over "sir, are you ok?" ceno looked up "its my ankle, u mind helping me up?" the man jumped from the carrage and walked over helping him up. as he did this ning and BoSue ran up to the carrage, and pulled the people out. ceno smirked seeing this and headbutted the driver, knocking him out, then whistled for the rest of the group to come.

Soon the others got up and ran over, Cobra snorted as she placed her hands on her hips. She had that rebeliouse look on her face, "What are we doing again?" Zhan sighed and looked to Cobra, "Don't start again Cobra please." Dark looked over at her as they piled into the carrage "Cobra, we're going to sneak into the moutain ground behind the castle, where Ce lives, and find the dragons. they're rumored to be in some cave with the body of our serpent goddess." with this strong came over and tossed cobra in "yea, so shut up and get your ass movin' " She gave a 'oaf' as she was shoved in and glared over, "I should slice the other side of your face for that!" The Ling sister's giggled, "Let's waist no time."

Strong flipped her off as he jumped up front grabbing and yelled for the horses to get moving. Dark sat in the interior of the carrage with the majority of the group. nobody could see out a it was so packed. The assassin Hung Mai Lou watched with a blank from the shadows and then grabbed onto the back of the carrage. "I'll get this kill one way or another" he thought to himself as he rode right behind them all. They rode for a long way's and it wasn't very comfertable, Everyone was getting annoyed expect for Zhan. She tryed to calm everyone down, soon after before everyone's bubble bursted they arrived. Strong opened the door and people poured out, literally. BoSue, Kenshin, and Xun fell out. They stood brushing themselves off then looked around. "Hey this ain't no mountain top," said Ning as he stepped from inside the packed carrage and looked at a cabin by the edge of the city overlooked by Ce's great castle "I know, but we cant just storm up there with practically nothing and expect to win now can we smartass?" strong looked over at ning a little annoyed. He'd caught ning trying to suck face with his sister earlier, and there was just something that he didn't like about him. Seeing the two men argue gave Hung Mai the chance to slip away into the darkness without being noticed once again. Xun looked over to strong "it's very wise to pick a location so close to the castle."

Cobra got out and stretched as she shook off, "damnit, this fucking symbole burns! Someone rub my back before my back burns off!" She reached for ber back but was unable to reach. Zhan laughted at her as Sue felt her back, "Wow! It's really hot!" Ceno stepped out and walked over to a bush. Pulling off a few different leaves and tearing the, he rubbed it on her back "here, this might help take off a little bit of the burn" he said about as soft and soothingly as he ever talks. Strong eyed him closey and then glanced at Ning. He shook his head and went inside. She sighed and smiled, "Thank you..." She said nicely for once, Zhan and the Ling's looked around. "So we are going to go inside the mountain? I thought a god was invicable.." Cobra replyed, "Mmm.. Nothing is invicnlable Zhan."

Strong smirked looking over at his sister "Cobra, ur not as dumb as u look" he laughed then turned to Zhan "shes right migit, nothing is invincible. But 'til we find a weakness and get some weapons we ain't doin' shit but gettin' prepared." Zhan playfuklly pouted, "Wow your as nice as your sister." She snickered. Cobra sighed in relieaf, "your a jack ass Strong, fuckin dick face." She said with a smirk on her face. He pulled his massive arm back and then slapped her hard on the back right where the burning spot was. "i love you too" She screamed out and charged at him, scratched at him, "Fuckin' dick face, mother fucker that fuckin' hurts!"

Everyone watched wide eyed as the two beat the living hell out of one another. Kenshin leaned over to Zhan "Oh my, do they always fight like this?" Zhan watched and battered her eye's. "I'm not sure I never seen her brother and her fight... Actually I never seen her brother at all till recent." Cobra suddenly screamed in rage as she backed fof rubbing her back leaning on a tree, "SHIT!" Strong charged at her but Dark stepped in "ENOUGH! We're wasting time." he said looking from his father to his aunt. Ceno got more herbs and put them on Cobra's back once more, massaging it in this time.

She gave 'mmmm's' as she smiled, "Oohh my back." She glared at her brother, "Fuckin' dick!" She hissed and leant on the tree. "Ooohh.." The Ling's spoke at once, "Why that was unusal." Ceno continued rubbing her back. Ning glared at him but Xun stepped in "Ning help me get some stuff out the carriage please?" Ning looked over and nodded and followed. Cobra leaned back into Ceno as she slowly stood straight Thank you.." She said looking to him softly as she smiled. Zhan gave a look to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at them both "Cenoskai, can you help me see whats inside?" Ceno looked at kenshin funny for a second then went inside with him. Cobra went to Zhan Qiao as she sat down and stayed silent, Zhan sat and awaited with the others. Sue and Sei also waityed for them to tell them what ever needed done. As this all happend, the unpacking, the talking, Hung waited patiently. He watched them all silent as the grave. Slowly he took count of how many there were, and how many he'd have to kill.

Zhan felt alittle uneasy, she shifted in her seat as Cobra looked over ans stood, she started to complain, "Have me do sumthin' I wanna help!" Peering his head out from the cabin, Strong smirked "THEN GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP BRING IN SOME SUPPLIES!" She flipped him off, "Maby I don't wanna help now! Wanna know why! because I'm injured and being inavded by fucking dead people! My body is being violated!" She sat and gave a smart ass look, the girl chuckled and started to help as Cobra sat stubbornly.

He tossed something at her and watched it bounce off the side of her head. She glared, "Now I know why I ran away!" The girls chuckled and gossiped some, Cobra rubbed her head. BoSue snuck up stealthily behind the ling sisters and smirked as he grabbed them and ran into the cabin wit one under each arm. He ran into a room yelling back to the others "ME AND THE LINGS GOT THIS ROOM!" They squealed loudly as laughted loudly, Zhan chuckled. "My, my.. So.. we're sleeping here?" Cobra rolled her eye's, "Damn Zhan your such a fuckin' air head." Zhan huffed.

Walking over to them Xun smiled" theres not too many rooms, we'll probably be sharing alot of people in each room. Zhan smiled, "Oh well that would me good. Lu Xunny stays with me! Clings to him." Cobra rolled her eye's as she leant back. "I'll sleep outside if I have too." Hearing this ning practically ran thru the wall "YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ME IF YOU WANT LOVE!" Cobra knew he was gonna come runnin' as she smirked, "Really Ning, your so generiouse." Zhan laughted softly.

End of Chapter: 1 Long Night

I hoped you liked it, see you.


End file.
